<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone: Insults Itsuki, Fortuna: EXCUSE ME!? NO. by ItsRainingAme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693338">Someone: Insults Itsuki, Fortuna: EXCUSE ME!? NO.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme'>ItsRainingAme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mamori - Freeform, again..., crackfic, literally the opposite of that one fic, please dont mess with her big bro, someone is gonna get beaten up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know that fic where Itsuki stabs someone w/ a pencil. Think about that but the exact opposite. That and Itsuki has all of Fortuna beating someone up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone: Insults Itsuki, Fortuna: EXCUSE ME!? NO.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mamori uses -nii as a honorific now. Why, I just thought it was cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Itsuki-nii!" Mamori calls out to him after he exits the school.</p><p>"Oh. Mamori-chan! Hi." He greets her.</p><p>"Why the hell is Itsuki Aoi in Fortuna? He does literally nothing. He doesn't deserve to be in the same Agency as someone like Kiria, or Tsubasa, heck even Mamori!" </p><p>This comment from one of Itsuki's classmates is overheard by Mamori.</p><p>She looks at the guy with a very cold look in her eye.</p><p>Suddenly, as if on cue, Tsubasa, Touma, and Ellie show up.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME!?" Touma runs up to the guy and grabs him by the collar.</p><p>"Itsuki Aoi doesn't deserve to be in Fortuna." The guy says with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Tsubasa joins him.</p><p>"Itsuki Aoi doesn't deserve to be in Fortuna!" The guy says again.</p><p>"OK THAT'S IT!" Ellie runs up to the guy and delivers a punch to his face.</p><p>"Guys... It's fine. You don't need to-" Itsuki tries to pull everyone off the guy.</p><p>Then, Mamori lights herself on fire.</p><p>"You say that one more time about my Big Brother! I DARE YOU!!!!"</p><p>Soon, Kiria and Yashiro walk by to see what the commotion was about.</p><p>"What the hell?" Kiria almost drops the coffee in her hand.</p><p>"Mamori, please calm down." She says.</p><p>Yashiro nods his head aggresively.</p><p>"NOT AFTER WHAT HE SAID ABOUT ITSUKI-NII!"</p><p>"Mamori, you know what happened when Itsuki beat up someone- YASHIRO! NO!"</p><p>"No one insults my equal without punishment." Yashiro says darkly.</p><p>"Akagi, Yumizuru, Oribe, out of the way."</p><p>"E-Everyone... Please don't kill this guy out in the open like this..." Itsuki tries to stop everyone from commiting murder.</p><p>"Oh right..." Touma picks up the guy and throws him into a nearby alley.</p><p>Everyone follows him into said alley.</p><p>"You'll see what happens when you insult my big bro." The entire atmosphere around Mamori goes dark.</p><p>Haven given up on holding back, Kiria unleashes her cold anger and freezes the guy in place. </p><p>Yashiro snaps his fingers and fire encircles the poor man.</p><p>Touma has a small flame on his fingertip.</p><p>Tsubasa makes a wind that drives the onlooking crowd away from the alleyway while Kiria makes an ice wall.</p><p>Mamori is standing in the center right in front of the guy.</p><p>She summons her axe, which is somehow on fire, and is about to chop his head off.</p><p>"MAMORI! NO! DO NOT DECAPITATE THIS MAN!" Itsuki runs up to her and tries to hold her back.</p><p>"Sorry Itsuki, we gotta show this guy what happens to people who insult any member of Fortuna." Touma says, increasing the fire on his fingertip.</p><p>Realizing how powerless he is to stop this, Itsuki backs out defeated.</p><p>But then, a teacher powers through the wind and ice barricade.</p><p>"ALL OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!"</p><p>"Shit..." Touma extinguishes the flames with his fire extinguisher.</p><p>Ellie quickly melts the ice holding the guy down.</p><p>Tsubasa and Kiria create a strong wind blast that knocks the teacher down.</p><p>Mamori quickly freezes the teacher in place.</p><p>"See ya!" Ellie smirks as she grabs Mamori's hand.</p><p>The 6 members of Fortuna make a run for the nearest Idolasphere.</p><p>"Can't catch us there." Yashiro smirks as he runs of.</p><p>"Wait, did Yashiro just smirk?"</p><p>"I-" Itsuki notices the stares of the onlooking crowd.</p><p>"Can't have this, now can we." He zaps all of them unconscious while maybe shortcirucutting the power lines.</p><p>He then quickly makes a run for Fortuna.</p><p>"Sigh... This is going to be a handful..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>